


what we is in the dark

by mackback319



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Song Lyrics, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolf Turning, and there was only one bed, only one human in chapter 2 and that unlucky son of a bitch is aaron burr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackback319/pseuds/mackback319
Summary: werewolves exist and they're in our politics
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 1





	what we is in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> don't hurt me please

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It must be nice, it must be nice..._

Thomas Jefferson wasn't the average president - yes, only the third president and he already had a secret (that wasn't his adultery) that he hid quite vigorously from everyone he knew and didn't know. A secret his close friend James Madison would find out quite soon.

It was the second Cabinet Battle. Washington had just said Hamilton was right in that they shouldn't support France in fighting England. Jefferson, obviously, protested. "But, sir, do we not fight for freedom?"  
"Sure, when the French figure out who's gonna lead 'em."  
"The people are leading!-"  
"The people are rioting, there's a difference. Frankly, it's a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality." He turned to Hamilton, the President's damned right-hand man. Hamilton hated Jefferson, and he hated the little fuck right back.  
"Hamilton?"  
"Sir."  
"Draft a statement of neutrality." Washington walked away from the situation at that point and waited for Hamilton to meet with him.

Jefferson's rage was at the point of boiling right now, and it really was starting to show - what with the sharp teeth, the newfound claws, the fact his magenta coat was starting to rip at the joints (which, according to the obvious stitches holding them together, had happened before)...  
"Did you forget Lafayette?" he growled.  
"What?" replied Hamilton, simply and confusedly.  
"Have you an ounce of regret?" Jefferson was closer to Hamilton now, a finger pointing to the other's chest. He was looking worse by the second, _and by God was he feeling worse too._ His arm folded behind his back, settling above the other one already folded there, and as Madison proceeded to leave the room he resumed his rant.  
"You accumulate debt, you accumulate power, yet in their hour of need, you forget!"  
Hamilton retorted, "Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine... a-and before he was your friend, he was mine." Hamilton faced the opposite direction, but still turned his head towards the man who, in reality, he was currently very unsettled by.  
"I-If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we'd never stop. Where do we draw the line?" Jefferson, now mostly inhuman, noticed the stuttering in his voice. He did not back down and, instead, offered a retort of his own.  
"So quick-witted."  
"Alas, I admit it."  
"I bet you were quite a lawyer..."  
"My defendants got acquitted!" Hamilton got quite defensive at this.  
"Yeah, well someone oughtta remind you..."  
"What?"  
The now 7'8" Jefferson bent down and grabbed the other's cravat, pulling their faces close together.

**_"You're nothing without Washington behind you."_ **

"Hamilton," Washington called out, having witnessed the whole thing and wanting him to get away from the situation as fast as possible. Jefferson gasped lightly, then taunted the 5'7 man with a "Daddy's calling~" That was the last little bit before Hamilton huffed and walked out, already having been in a sour mood.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Jefferson was sat outside the building, in a spot where nobody could see him and few would find him, contemplating how the men in the building viewed him now and making someone else sew his coat back up. He was basically back to how he looked before the cabinet battle by now, even though his anger had not soothed very much at all. He was alerted to footsteps behind him, then turned to see Madison, looking quite concerned for him (considering how awkwardly he exited). They stared at each other for a bit, before Jefferson finally spoke up.  
"Yeah."  
"... Well, I've been worried-"  
"Oh, have I not been acting normal lately?-"  
"No, you've been fine action-wise, it's your coat I've been concerned about. The stitches on the joints have been haphazard lately - in fact, since you've come back from being the ambassador to France your clothing has been less than perfect." Jefferson knew Madison was observant, but _damn._  
"The clothes, really?"  
"Yep."

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The unfortunate thing about being a werewolf in the olden days was you had no personal moon phase tracker device to look at. Another unfortunate thing was that it was the full moon that night - which Jefferson hadn't noticed until he looked through a window in his estate. Yet another unfortunate thing was that Madison was over for a visit at the time, and therefore at risk of seeing the whole process.  
_"Greaaat,_ _woowww._ _"_ was the only thing Jefferson said before it actually began.

Yet another unfortunate thing was Madison walking in while Jefferson was at the exact point in his transformation where Madison left the cabinet meeting.  
"Oh-"  
"Well, now the whole gang's here, great."  
"It's... it's just us."  
"You don't- you don't consider us a-"  
"I consider 'us' more than a gang, I consider us very close partners."  
_"Oh, s h i t ."_  
"That was really a-" Before he could finish his question, Jefferson was now a nearly 8' wolf man (which, due to Madison being 5'4, was _damn well huge_ ) with all the ripped joints possible on that kind of outfit. In a moment of mindlessness, Jefferson leapt at and tackled Madison with such speed that he was knocked out near instantly. As the other fell unconscious, Jefferson let out a radically inhuman howl followed by a very human "oh. OH, FUCK-"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Madison saw when he woke up a few hours later was the concerned, still-wolfman Jefferson right over his body, his uncleaned muzzle dripping blood onto his face (which he didn't notice only due to being too concerned to care.) This made him nearly jump out of his skin, but his left arm and general lower chest hurt too much to actually get out of the bed he had been laid in.  
"Please, clean yourself..." was the first thing he said.  
"Great, you're alright, now-"  
" _Clean your mouth,_ _please--_ "  
"Right, okay. Guess I gotta do that now-" Jefferson got off the bed and proceeded to do so, but not before giving himself a good hard stare in his fancy mirror. _What the fuck was that, and why didn't it happen when he was in this form while in the room with Hamilton and Washington?_

He came back, the blood gone from both their faces. Jefferson didn't notice that, luckily, and so they started talking again.  
"Well."  
"... What do you mean w-"  
"Well, I... I'm sorry for doing whatever the hell that was and... Probably Breaking Your Bones. _Andturningyouintoawerewolftoo._ "  
"wait what was that"  
"i probably broke your ribs"  
"no the last one-"  
Jefferson did not answer and just looked guilty (for once in his damn life), which confirmed Madison's suspicions that had been building up since he woke up. After another few moments of staring, Madison spoke back up.  
"It's fine, hones-"  
"It really isn't, that's never happe-"  
"No, really. If you're with me, Thomas, I can bear all the pain the world can bestow upon me..." If you could see his skin, you would see that Jefferson had started blushing. He decided to change the topic, saying "Well I'm feeling, uhh... tired. But since you're in the only real bed in this residence, I'll sleep on the floor tonight."  
"If you want, I'll share the bed with you tonight-"  
"No, it's fine, I can take it-"  
"I can make room for you, I promise-"  
"James, I'm-"  
"Look, if you let yourself share the bed with me, I'll stop bugging you about it."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Fine."  
And so they slept very closely together that night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> my first oneshot, and it's already ship stuff hooraaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (yes this was on wattpad first but i'm making it into a series on HERE)


End file.
